Something Better Than Meat
by Feverish Otaku
Summary: Luffy is celebrating with other pirates for another victory when Sanji runs out of meat to feed him with. He goes to get more meat from Sunny but meets an unhappy Smoker along the way. SMOKER x LUFFY. A oneshot and rated M for Millions of Lemons. Gets a bit rapey, so if you are offended by that, don't read it. SmoLu
1. Something Better Than Meat, Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story. I didn't expect it to be this long, I'm sorry. Or maybe it isn't long? I don't know, anyway; feedback would be awesome and advice would help too. DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece. If I did there'd be alot more yaoi. Just saying. **

**_Luffy is celebrating with other pirates for another victory when Sanji runs out of meat to feed him with. He goes to get more meat from Sunny but meets an unhappy Smoker along the way. SMOKER x LUFFY. Rated M for Millions of Lemons. Gets a bit rapey, so if you are offended by that, don't read it._**

**I've added chapters so it's a little easier to read and less up in your face.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

During Teach's attempt to take over the world with the Yami Yami No Mi devil fruit, marines and pirates inevitably had to fight along side one another to prevent his evil plans from succeeding. With the help of the marines, other pirates, and friends, Luffy and his crew managed to end Teach's rebellion and his reign.

All those involved, allies and rivals alike who were forced to temporarily join forces, ended their alliance but not before a hearty celebration party. A bonfire and large platterns of food were shared amongst many bustling, dancing pirates. Nami and Zoro sat with pirates from another crew, drinking the night away and challenging each other on who can drink most. Usopp and Chopper were elsewhere, in a large crowd dancing beside the fire to Brook's guitar playing, almost incoherent over the loud singing and laughing of others. Nearby, Franky was showing off his new toys whilst yelling, 'SUPERR! ' at the top of his lungs. Robin watched this at a distance, pretending to be more interested in a novel, but having to look up occasionally and giggle behind her hand. Luffy, of course, was sat as close to Sanji as possible, chatting to Ace and impatiently awaiting his next meal.

Very few marines were present, most having already left the island with more important things to do or simply can't stand the thought of celebrating amongst pirates.

"Sanji~!" Luffy wined, "I'm still hungry."

Sanji sighed, irritated. Ace, whose chair sat alongside Luffy's, answered for him; "Luffy, you're eating other people's food on top of what you've already eaten. You're not the only hungry person here, you know?"

Sanji smiled approvingly at the older brother. A man passing stared longingly at the spatula in Sanji's hand. Sanji glared pointedly at Luffy.

"Sanji~" Luffy groaned, slumping into his seat and clearly oblivious to Sanji's glare.  
Ace laughed, however this was cut short when Luffy looked at the remains of his food in interest. He scowled and put himself between the plate and his younger brother.

Sanji sighed. "No, Luffy. You've eaten enough already. All the meat is gone now, anywa-"

"NANI?! NO MORE MEAT?"

Sanji raised his eyebrows at Luffy's response. "Yes, you ate it all a few minutes ago. I had only just gotten it out of the Thousand Sunny's refrigerator-"

"Is there more in there?"

Sanji frowned. "Yes, Luffy, there's still some left."

Luffy suddenly raised from his seat, the wooden chair falling backwards from the momentum. His signature straw hat, that usually hugged his head loosely, swept away and Ace's quick reflexes caught it as it fell.

"Careful, Luffy-"

"I'll go get it, Sanji!" Luffy said, running to their ship before Sanji could reply. Sanji just sighed. Ace sighed too, but this was followed by a laugh as he set his brother's hat onto his lap in wait for its owner's inevitable return.

Aboard Thousand Sunny, Luffy opened the door to the kitchen and hurried down the short flight of stairs, two steps at a time. The noise from the outside was blocked out in the kitchen, leaving the room silent but Luffy didn't notice. He opened the refrigerator and smiled to himself when he saw a small section on one of the shelves still carrying meat. It was only a small portion but he could make it last... Right?

Luffy's hands reached in to the coolness of the refrigerator and began to load up with handfuls of meat. Just as he lifted a turkey leg he paused. He blinked a few times then slowly turned around.  
Smoker stood in the doorway, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Mugiwara."

"Oh hey, Smokey." Luffy replied, "I thought you left. Why're you still here?"

"I have my reasons."

"...Oh. " Luffy mumbled. Then he smiled and turned his back to Smoker to continue emptying the refrigerator.

"Mugiwara!" Smoker said just as Luffy had turned. Luffy looked back, a questionable look in his eyes.  
Smoker sighed and walked towards Luffy. He stopped about a metre away and put out a gloved hand.

"That was very good work out there. I just came to say goodbye."

Luffy's concerned gaze turned into a toothy smile. He too offered a hand (not occupied with a turkey leg) and grasped Smoker's.

"Shishishi! It was a pleasure working with-"

Luffy's sentence was cut short by a soft 'click'. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down and instantly he felt as though all the energy was being drained from him. And to think he was so energetic only moments ago.

Luffy didn't need to look down to know Smoker had locked sea stone handcuffs to one of his wrists. In a desperate attempt for a last minute escape, Luffy walked backwards, pushing away from Smoker whilst trying to keep his other wrist as far away from him as possible.

His behind hit the kitchen counter and he used it to lift his legs up and push at Smoker's stomach. Smoker scowled and tugged on Luffy's handcuffed wrist, forcing Luffy off the kitchen surface and into Smoker's grasp.

Smoker effortlessly lifted Luffy's hands above his head and directed him to a corner, fastening the handcuffs so that they attached Luffy to a pipe that stretched from the wooden floor to the ceiling.

Luffy's panting echoed in the new silence of the room. The pipe attached to the handcuffs was the only source for Luffy being able to stand. Frustration ate away at him. He could so easily have escaped had it not been for the stupid sea stone!

Smoker's cigarette had been dropped amidst the struggle and he lit a new one, inhaling deeply on it. Luffy also lost his turkey leg and he stared at its place on the floor longingly.

"This'll save you running away again, won't it, Mugiwara?"

Luffy glared angrily at Smoker in response.

Smoker sighed. "Well, at least now I can arrest you quietly-"

Luffy's eyes widened. After a deep breath, he yelled, "GUYS! HELP! SANJI, ZORO-"

Smoker pounced on Luffy, covering his mouth with a hand. Luffy's cries for help turned into muffled screams and eventually nothing. He resulted to simply scowling under Smoker's hand.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is, Mugiwara."

Luffy used his upper body to lift his legs and kick at Smoker's stomach once more. Smoker grunted and caught his feet mid-kick, separating them and nestling between them to cease Luffy's pointless resistance.

"I don't feel like playing games, Mugiwa-"

Luffy spat into Smoker's eye causing the latter to turn away in disgust.

Outside, the sound of shouts and cheers became more frantic and the music had become much louder than it had been previously. They must have been playing a game together. Luffy longed to join them.

Smoker exhaled slowly to calm himself before wiping the back of his hand across his face. He took the just-lit cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it, butting it out with his boot. Then, slowly, he turned back to Luffy with a growl.

"You clearly don't understand the position you're in," he said, pushing Luffy more into the corner, aggressively. Luffy gasped and fidgeted under Smoker's forceful hands.

Suddenly, Smoker unbuttoned Luffy's shorts. It was so unexpected that Luffy would not have noticed had he not been looking down.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Hey, what are you-"

"I'll teach you manners, Luffy. I'll show you your place." With that, Smoker hooked his fingers over the waistline and pulled causing Luffy's shorts and boxers to slide down his narrow hips.

Luffy spoke in a series of; "N-n-n-no, Smokey, s-s-stop," whilst kicking frantically, twisting his lower body in ways to make it impossible to pull them off completely.

But Smoker didn't need to. After several attempts to force Luffy's legs straight, he simply let the shorts stop mid-way and leaned closer into Luffy.

"Luffy... " Smoker whispered into the strawhatter's ear, gently licking the lobe afterwards. Luffy cringed, his eyes squeezed closed.

"Please stop, t-this is weird, I won't tell anyone. J-just let go and - AH!"

Luffy's head flung back in surprise and clumsily hit against the pipe when Smoker touched his member. His eyes, which had flung open, closed tightly together again.

A part of Smoker knew that this was wrong and that by doing this there were bound to be consequences. He had been contemplating stopping before Luffy had moaned, then all logical thoughts had left him and he used Luffy's voice as encouragement.

"Stop it. Stop- ah," Luffy gasped when Smoker moved his hand downwards, irritably slowly, and kneaded the base. His breathing came out raspy and raggered and his cheeks had turned a dark crimson. Smoker smiled inwardly to himself. He could get used to Luffy looking like this.

"Stop now. Sto- ah. Stop -"

Smoker sighed. "You talk too much, Luffy. "

When Smoker lifted his hand and brushed the tip, Luffy let out a loud scream, his back arching against the pipe.

Smoker growled, "Luffy! If you don't be quiet -"

"Ah! Stop now. I don't want - I don't want -"

Smoker's movements stopped. Luffy cracked an eye open, somewhat relieved that Smoker had stopped touching him in weird places. However, when his eyes refocused, he just saw Smoker pulling off his glove and bunching it together.

Luffy asked between pants, "W-...What are you..?"

Luffy was silenced when Smoker mashed their lips together. It was full of force and Luffy tried to pull away but the wall behind him prevented him from doing so. He turned his face sideways, momentarily breaking the one-sided kiss, only to have Smoker's free hand grab his jaw, squeezing it and forcing his mouth open. Luffy whimpered from the rough treatment as Smoker's tongue invaded his mouth and rubbed it against his own.

Luffy wanted to bite down and push out the intruder but Smoker's strong hand held his jaw tightly, almost forming bruises on his cheeks. Luffy tried the only thing he could; push out the organ with his own. So, hesitantly at first, he pushed at Smoker's tongue, attempting to end his torture. Smoker took this as an invitation and swiftly wrapped Luffy's tongue with his own.

Nostrils flared, Luffy desperately tried to get oxygen into his deprived lungs. Smoker noticed this and broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their parted lips.

Luffy's mouth opened widely immediately, panting harshly. Smoker took this opportunity and rammed the bundled glove inside. Luffy's was silenced instantly, with the exception of a muffled yelp.

Smoker continued his ministrations, hoping for silence. He stroked Luffy at a slow pace, this time licking and sucking at his exposed neck. A muffled moan escaped Luffy's glove-filled mouth. His legs, which had been hanging limply, subconsciously spread.

Smoker teased the mid-section of Luffy's member, grazing it with his fingertips. Then he ghosted them upwards and roughly squeezed the head, at the same time sinking his teeth into Luffy's neck.

Luffy's muscles tensed sharply and he screamed, the glove barely silencing it. His seed came out in quick, short spurts on his vest and on Smoker's hand.

Smoker finally leaned back and observed Luffy's state. Luffy's head hung loosely on his shoulder and his eyes, darkened with lust, seemed vacant behind his half closed eyelids.

Grinning mischievously, Smoker unzipped his trousers, pulling his arousal from its confinements. He used Luffy's cum on his hand as a lubricant and stroked himself impatiently, watching Luffy with glazed, but determined, eyes.

Luffy blinked, clearing the lustful fog that had settled over him. When he noticed Smoker staring at him so intensely he diverted his gaze, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Stop looking at me, you pervert," Luffy had wanted to say. Instead, what came out was; "Mofph foophinf ah mef oo perferf."

Smoker sighed before swiftly pulling off Luffy's shorts completely and grabbing Luffy's legs behind the knees, lifting him with ease. Luffy made a muffled yelp of surprise and looked down, for the first time noticing Smoker's fully hard member. His eyes widened in realisation of Smoker's intentions and he looked desperately into Smoker's eyes in a silent plea.

Smoker averted his gaze, not wanting to fall into Luffy's guilt trap. Not now. Not now he's like this. He readied himself at Luffy's entrance, his arousal aching to push into the heated cavern.

Then he paused. Wasn't he supposed to prepare him, or whatever? No, he had done enough preparing, he couldn't wait any longer... But wouldn't it really hurt Luffy?

Smoker shook his head violently, pushing his thoughts away. Luffy deserved it. He's a pirate and a criminal. It's his own fault for making Smoker feel this stupid feeling in the first place. Smoker looked back at his manhood, determined to finish what he started.

"Noph! Pleafsh, donff! Shtof mow-" Luffy was screaming behind the material, desperately wanting Smoker to reconsider. Maybe he'd uncuff him and give him his pants back? Anything. He'd never wanted any of this in the first place, he didn't do anything wrong.

Luffy whimpered. "S-...Smopherf, preaf-"

"Be quiet, Mugiwa-!"

When Smoker jerked his head up he was met with a watery eyed face. Smoker's eyebrows knitted together and he looked elsewhere once more.

"Fine, Mugiwara..."

Luffy's eyes brightened. He didn't think it was possible. Was Smoker going to stop?

Then his hole was pushed into, friction desperately fighting the intrusion. A muffled cry escaped from Luffy and his eyes closed tightly, tears squeezing from the corners. It hurt. It carried on pushing in as though it wouldn't end and his walls clamped down harshly.

The flesh finally stopped and Luffy gasped for air, despite the glove. It felt so uncomfortable. Only when Luffy's thoughts regulated somewhat did he notice how small the intruder was. He had seen Smoker's length. Although it hurt, he had expected far worse. He blinked to clear the blur from his eyes and hesitantly lowered his head.

Smoker's eyes were deeply set on him and Luffy could see his bare chest rise and fall as he panted. What confused Luffy was that Smoker's member, standing tall and proud, was in-between the two of them, alongside Luffy's.

Smoker rested his forehead against Luffy's. "What is it, Luffy?"

Luffy blushed an even darker shade. Smoker's finger was inside-

Smoker thrust upwards, his finger going deeper and his arousal colliding with Luffy's. Luffy made a squeak-like sound from the back of his throat, red indentations forming on his wrists from the pull of the handcuffs.

Smoker grunted, not expecting the sudden friction against his manhood. He reached between himself and Luffy, grasping both of their arousals and stroking them together.

Luffy gasped and Smoker felt Luffy's walls twitch around his middle finger. He pulled out, slowly adding a second and entering again. He began to make scissor-like motions inside.

Luffy was whimpering behind the glove now and Smoker could tell by his hesitant hip movements pushing Smoker's fingers deeper that he was close to another orgasm. Smoker stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out, Luffy's walls clinging onto them until they had completely left. He lifted Luffy's legs, which had been clinging to his hips, and hung them over his shoulders.

It was hard to breathe with Smoker touching him in weird ways whilst having something in his mouth. When Smoker suddenly stopped touching and Luffy finally regained his thoughts, he pushed at the fabric with his tongue. However, it took up a lot of space in his mouth, giving little room for movement.

Luffy's head was lowered, using his bangs (damp with sweat) to mask the deep redness of his face. Smoker smiled at this and leaned forward, planting a firm but gentle kiss on Luffy's forehead.

Luffy, confused with the sudden show of affection, lifted his head, an eyebrow raised. The degrading expression was weak due to the circumstances, but clear on his face and Smoker leaned back again, cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

Hating the feeling of being looked down upon, Smoker thrust upwards, this time his erection burrowing into Luffy. Luffy reacted immediately, his head throwing back and his mouth open wide in a silent scream. The glove fell from his mouth as it happened, the opening finally large enough to fall after being balled and stuck together with Luffy's saliva. Luffy's scream was raspy, but loud and clear.

And Smoker loved it.


	2. Something Better Than Meat, Chapter 2

Smoker backed his hips, savouring the feeling of Luffy's warmth clinging onto him until only the tip was inside. The tightness was hardly uncomfortable and Luffy's freed voice was already bringing him worryingly close.

Smoker gritted his teeth and thrust back into Luffy, this time going deeper. Luffy moaned particularly loud, accompanied by a low grunt from Smoker.

Smoker ran his hand up Luffy's body, reaching under his damp vest and stroking the smooth skin underneath. His fingers gently stroked Luffy's abdominal muscles, causing each to involuntarily twitch under the touch, before gliding over his nipples.

"Ah! Ah- haa..."

Smoker smirked, pulling out once more only to ram quickly in again. Luffy screamed again, this time his toes curling and his hands balling into fists. Why was he going so slowly?

"Are you enjoying this, Luffy?" Smoker whispered into Luffy's ear.

Luffy's answer was immediate between quick panting, "No. Haa.. Stop."

Smoker frowned. He hadn't wanted that response. Unsatisfied, he leaned away again, unbuttoning Luffy's vest and fully exposing his chest. His fingers gently traced the scars before harshly twisting a nipple in a dramatic contrast.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy screamed. At this point Smoker realised that anyone within range could easily hear Luffy. And then Smoker realised he didn't care.

Smoker took Luffy's ankles and separated his legs further before pushing his hips forward again. His arousal went considerably deeper. If he could just find that one spot...

"Smo- ah! Stop moving so- haa... H-hard-aaah." Luffy's head leaned against the pipe behind him, avoiding any kind of eye contact. He whimpered. "I-it hurts- ah!"

Smoker grunted at the sound of Luffy's pleas. "You're voice tells me otherwise," Smoker laughed , in a more serious tone, he said; "Look at me, Luffy."

When Luffy ignored him, his head kept against the pipe and eyes squeezed closed, Smoker continued, "Look me in the eyes," he thrust into him, "and tell me you want me to stop."

Smoker sensed Luffy's hesitation but knew Luffy was a determined character and if he wanted Smoker to stop he would do as he was told. Smoker momentarily ceased his thrusts, much to his hidden reluctance to do so.

So, as predicted, Luffy slowly lowered his head and his eyes fought to look elsewhere around the room. Smoker sighed.

"Luffy." Smoker said, reminding him of his objective. Luffy's lips pursed into a straight line and his eyes reluctantly searched for Smoker's. He was still flushed, Smoker noticed, and his hair clung to him from sweat.

For a moment, things remained this way; Luffy's eyes locked with Smoker's. Luffy made a move as if to speak but then stopped himself. He tried again but hesitated once more. He and Smoker stared into each other's glazed over eyes.

And then they both leaned in, their lips meeting half way and meshing together lustfully. Smoker grabbed onto Luffy's hips and lifted him off his erection, only to roughly push them back down, meeting it with his equally powerful thrust.

Something in Luffy was hit and caused him to moan erotically into the kiss, giving Smoker the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the open mouth. Smoker repeated the action with equal force, the pressure on Luffy's hips enough to form bruises but Luffy didn't notice. Every time Smoker hit that spot inside him he couldn't help but arch his back in pleasure. It felt as though an electrical current ran up his spine each time it was hit.

Luffy was so blinded by pleasure that he hadn't noticed Smoker release his hips and reach into his back pocket. Smoker leaned closer into Luffy, deepening the kiss, not once stopping his thrusts.

It wasn't until Luffy felt Smoker's hand stroke up his arm and there to be a soft 'click' that he realised what Smoker was doing. The handcuffs fell to the ground with a loud clatter, Luffy's arms slowly following them and resting on Smoker's shoulders.

Smoker's eyes widened. He felt the difference instantly. Luffy's walls began to retract around his member, only to stretch when he thrust back in making each thrust as tight as the previous. The walls seemed to hug his length perfectly, making him feel every twitch and clench Luffy made.

Luffy noticed Smoker's hesitation and broke the kiss. "W-wha... Smokey. What is it?"

Smoker shook his head, meeting his lips with Luffy's again. He grabbed Luffy's thighs and lifted him off of the wall and away from the corner, carrying him the short distance to the kitchen counter. Smoker laid Luffy onto the surface, spreading his legs and lying between them and ontop of Luffy.

Luffy wrapped an arm around Smoker, the other stroking his chest. Smoker began pushing into Luffy again, deeper from the new positioning. Smoker's breathing gained haste and he buried his head in the crook of Luffy's neck.

The deep, steamy breaths against Luffy's neck made him smile. "Are you enjoying this, Smokey?" Luffy mocked, repeating the words Smoker used to humiliate him.

Smoker scowled. Although Luffy couldn't see his face, he giggled. Smoker gave a particularly powerful thrust causing Luffy to choke on his giggles and moan.

Smoker had wanted the action to act as punishment for Luffy's mocking remark but the thrust only brought him closer. He squeezed his eyelids closed, not wanting to finish before Luffy but also unable to stop himself.

"Hnnngh, Mugiwara." Smoker panted, lifting his head and meeting Luffy's eyes with an equally lustful gaze.  
He regretted it immediately.

"Smokey," Luffy moaned. Just the sight of the strawhatter panting, sweating, moaning his name and looking at him with that deep red blush on his cheeks. Smoker couldn't help himself. He thrust faster, harder, but there was really no need. He'd already released before Luffy knew what was happening and he rode it out by stealing Luffy's lips a final time.

Luffy's eyes widened when Smoker's seed filled him but it was in surprise. His prostate was hit one last time before Smoker's movements became frantic, hitting in all directions rather than one, where Luffy would have liked it to have been. Smoker came hard and it reached further into Luffy than his penis could reach. Luffy's back rose from the kitchen counter as he cried out.

Smoker released his last load before collapsing onto Luffy. Luffy fidgeted under the weight, his eyes still widened in disbelief.

"S-Smokey. Did you just-...?"

When Smoker ignored him, panting against his chest, Luffy pushed at his arms, forcing him to look up.

"Y-you just-"

Luffy fidgeted again, this time in embarrassment. His erection stood just beneath Smoker's rib cage, a white bead of precum dotting the tip and aching so much it hurt.

Smoker followed Luffy's gaze and collapsed onto him again. "I'm tired, Luffy."

"W-whaa!?"

Smoker sighed but then smirked to himself. He rose abruptly. "Let's leave it at that, Luffy."

The desperate, panicked look in Luffy's eyes made Smoker want to laugh aloud but he remained impassive. He leant backwards, his softening member slowly slipping out of Luffy.

"NO!" Luffy screamed, the tightening walls making Smoker grit his teeth. Luffy's legs shot out, wrapped around Smoker's waist and jerked him violently forward in a tight hug-like manner. Smoker's member was forced to thrust back inside, a wet slap sound echoing in the heated room.

Smoker chuckled. "What's the matter?" he asked. It wasn't until Luffy had finished restraining him that he saw, although lying down, Luffy had stretched his rubber arms and had wrapped them repeatedly around his chest, as well as his waist. This show of desperation made Smoker inwardly smug with himself.

"That's selfish, Smokey! I'm not-..."

Smoker smiled and leant down to Luffy's ear. "You'll have to make me hard again if you want to cum, Luffy."

Luffy blushed deeply, biting on his bottom lip in both lust and embarrassment. He felt bits of semen from Smoker's first release dripping from his hole and his blush intensified. His penis twitched in desperate need of attention.

Luffy took a deep breath. "S-Smoke-"

"Yes, Luffy...?"

Luffy whimpered, his walls involuntarily twitching. "Please."

"Please what, Luffy?" Smoker propped himself up on his elbows, his intense stare unavoidable.

Luffy watched Smoker's muscular chest rise and fall to avoid eye contact.

"F-fuck me." he whispered.

Smoker exhaled, his arousal coming to life again. Luffy's body alone was enough but to hear such dirty begging from Luffy...

"I didn't quite hear you."

Luffy bit his lip. Instead of answering he rolled his hips, grinding onto Smoker. A quiet moan escaped his lips.

"Luffy." Smoker said.

Luffy caught on that Smoker was probably trying to embarrass him so he ignored him. He rolled his hips again, pushing backwards onto Smoker's groin. The friction felt heavenly and he wondered if Smoker could feel it too.

Smoker's breathing caught in his throat. He reached out and gripped Luffy's hips firmly, ceasing his movements.

Luffy whined. His voice held a bitter tone of frustration. "Smokey!" he squealed.

Smoker laughed. "Beg, Luffy."

Luffy's face grew angry and impatient. He pulled an end of Smoker's loose jacket aggressively, forcing Smoker to lay on his stomach again. Smoker grunted when his chest met Luffy's roughly. Then he smirked.

He suspected, with Luffy's head being beside his own, that Luffy would whisper seductively into his ear. Just the anticipation made Smoker's pulse increase.

Instead, Luffy rolled, topping Smoker. The plan was made unthinkingly and, with the kitchen counter providing little space to roll, they both toppled off the surface and onto the floor.

The fall was unanticipated by both parties so, when the impact from the height hit, Luffy landed heavily onto Smoker whose member was still inside. Unintentionally, Luffy pushed onto Smoker from the impact causing Smoker's arousal to thrust deeply and powerfully inside, directly onto Luffy's prostate.

Both heads threw back in surprised pleasure and, in unison, they moaned loudly. Luffy's arousal was now dripping long strands of precum onto Smoker's abdominals. Luffy finally lowered his head and looked down to meet Smoker's angry stare.

Luffy panted. "Sorry, Smokey. I couldn't-..." Luffy whimpered and placed his hands on Smoker's stomach, using it as leverage to lift his hips off of him. Smoker's member slid out. "-...Wait." Luffy dropped his weight, a loud slap of his butt against Smoker's thighs sounding in the kitchen. Smoker bit his bottom lip to refrain from moaning uncharacteristically. Luffy repeated his actions, mewing in ecstasy when his prostate was nudged.

Luffy's pace increased, bouncing in a rhythmic pattern on Smoker's groin. Pleasure surged through Smoker and he quickly brought a hand to his mouth to catch an unavoidable moan. His eyes widened and his heart raced, his hand only just managing to hold back his voice.

Occasionally Luffy would cease his movements and push Smoker all the way in, moving his hips in circles to feel his sweet spot be rubbed against. Then he would lift himself and fall onto him again.

Smoker watched Luffy ride him, watched how his face twisted in pleasure when he lowered himself roughly and how he would purse his lips together when circling his hips. Smoker experimentally thrust his hips upwards to meet one of Luffy's drops and Luffy gasped, whimpering "Yes-! Yes-!" in approval.

Luffy opened his eyes and met Smoker's lustful glare. Smoker's mouth was covered with his own hand and Luffy noticed that when he pushed Smoker in, Smoker's head fell back in pleasure. His hand only just managed to silence him but failed in the sense that his heavy moan mixed grunts weren't going unnoticed.

"S-..." Luffy reached out, weakly grasping Smoker's hand, pulling at it. "Stop. I-... I wanna' hear Smokey's voice too."

Smoker's other hand slapped away Luffy's, preserving remaining dignity. Luffy was persistent, both hands now joining the battle with Smoker's. With a final harsh pull, Luffy lifted Smoker's hand and, before it could return, entwined his fingers with Smoker's whilst lowering to cover his lips with his own like they once had. Smoker submitted to Luffy's dominance and, with Luffy still springing up and down on his groin, kissed back with equal passion.

Luffy pulled back, panting, and smiled in achievement when Smoker's voice escaped freely. Smoker moaned uncontrollably in time with Luffy's movements and he reached out unconsciously. One hand gripped Luffy's hips tightly as leverage to thrust into him, whilst another pulled Luffy back down to meet his lips.

Both panted and moaned in each other's faces, their eyes wide and and mouths open in pleasure. Smoker tried to pull Luffy in for another heated kiss but Luffy's moans were making doing so impossible. Luffy's member was now spurting endless precum that pooled in Smoker's belly button. Smoker watched Luffy's eyes roll back into his head and he worried that he was going to faint.

To test his theory, Smoker queried; "Ah- hah!..Lu-... Luffy-"

"I'm so-! I'm gonna-!" Luffy practically squeaked.

Smoker's eyes widened. "N-now?"

"Guuuh...!" was all Luffy answered, nodding his head quickly and eyes squeezed shut.

Smoker panted heavily. "L-Luffy. Come-... Come here." he said, beckoning him towards his face.

Luffy moaned when Smoker's thrusts continued but leaned toward Smoker so that they were nose to nose. Smoker brushed his lips against Luffy's, a gentle kiss. Luffy murmured against his lips that he couldn't continue and Smoker nodded.

Luffy leant back, his slender body the centre of Smoker's vision. He reached for his member and gasped when his cool fingers touched the heated shaft. Smoker's hand joined and nudged Luffy's fingers away, his own taking their place. Luffy groaned from the loss but instantly moaned loudly in approval.

Smoker wasted no time teasing and roughly pressed the vein that ran along the shaft, feeling it throb under his ministrations. He flicked the head, Luffy's natural lubricants splatting onto his tanned stomach, before pumping the entire erection in hard and quick jerks and in time with his thrusts.

Luffy screamed loudly, his head thrown back as his balls tightened and he ejaculated. Throughout the orgasm, Smoker continued pumping rapidly causing seed to spurt into the air and land in a long, raggered trail from Smoker's moving hand to his chin. Luffy's anal muscles contorted and spasmed around Smoker's member, whose eyes squeezed closed in ecstasy.

Just when Smoker tipped over the edge, he released Luffy's softening member to roughly hold his hips, marks leaving on the skin as he powerfully rammed upwards.

An animalistic growl erupted from Smoker's throat. The head of his arousal erupted whilst it powerfully hit Luffy's prostate a final time , the substance burying the bundle of nerves in layers of white. Even during his release, Smoker continued to pound Luffy, seed squelching out of the rims with each thrust. Smoker's visuals also buried in white and, when he couldn't cum anymore, he finally fell back with a thud, dazed.

With a long sigh of satisfaction, Luffy collapsed onto Smoker's fallen body. Together they tried to regulate their breathing.

Although his body was shaking uncontrollably from the aftermath, Luffy recovered first, lifting himself to see Smoker's face. When Smoker's eyes opened and met his, Luffy smiled.

"...Smo-"

"Luffy!" a voice called from outside the kitchen door.

Luffy froze. His heart seemed to freeze with him and Smoker's eyes grew wide in panic.

"Luffy, you down there?"

The voice undoubtedly belonged to Ace and nearing footsteps followed.

Luffy's breathing had stopped. Go away, Ace! his head screamed, hoping somewhat that the order could be sent telepathically.

Smoker reacted first, pushing Luffy aside, his member slipping free, and lunging towards Luffy's clothes. In haste he zipped up his trousers, throwing Luffy his garments. It toke a moment for Luffy to clock on, but he quickly jumped to his feet and stepped into his shorts.

Things never often go perfectly; Ace entered before Luffy had fully clothed himself. Luffy awkwardly paused whilst pulling his shorts halfway up his legs. His vest was beside his feet and he hadn't even put his boxers on.

Ace held Luffy's strawhat against his leg as he walked. A content smile was set on his lips until he looked up. Ace stopped at the foot of the kitchen. His smile vanished only to be replaced with shock and confusion. His eyes were wide and set on Luffy's half naked figure, whose shorts hadn't even been pulled up yet. With difficulty, his eyes pulled away, only to meet with Smoker's guilty stare.

First, Luffy's nudity. Second, Smoker's guilty expression. Third, the smell...

Ace's eyes filled with realization.

The strawhat fell from Ace's grasp and silently glided onto the wooden floorboards. When it landed, chaos erupted.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, LUFFY?!"

**End**


End file.
